


of flowers and new beginnings

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: When Yuzuru appears on Javi's doorstep with a bottle of wine and a beautiful flower in his hands, he doesn't know what's going to happen.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	of flowers and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: orchid

When Yuzuru appears on Javi's doorstep with a bottle of wine and a beautiful flower in his hands, he doesn't know what's going to happen. 

"Welcome gifts." he smiles when Javi lets him inside, smile wide and not really surprised. 

"Thank you! I need something to cheer this place up."

The apartment is a bit clustered, with boxes everywhere, most of them still unpacked, but Yuzuru doesn't doubt that in a few days Javi will make this tiny space his new home. 

His heart skips a beat and he wets his lips, wondering if it's the right time for questions that has been filling his head since the day Javi came back to Toronto, but before he has a chance to speak, Javi turns to him, fingers gently caressing purple petals. 

"My mom loves orchids." he says, and something in the tone of his voice makes Yuzuru shiver "You know what they mean?" 

Yuzuru gasps quietly, almost not daring to believe it, but Javi smiles again, in different, almost intimate way, and tilts his chin up, so now their faces are mere inches away. 

"I've read that they represent love and beauty." he whispers, one of his hands catching Javi's "And I hope it's true, because that was what I was going for."

“Good.” Javi laughs, closing the distance between their lips “That’s what I wanted to hear."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
